


Killer Fish

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: There is very little that Eggsy likes more than when Harry is telling him about his past missions, but the end of this one is rather anti-climatic.





	Killer Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt "killed him? wait, what? literally?"

“That killed him of course, he-”

“Killed him? Wait what? Literally?” It’s not like Eggsy hadn’t expected Harry’s story to end in anything but the death of his mark, but he would never have thought death by fish could actually be a thing. Apparently it is though, because even from his awkward angle from Harry’s lap, he can see that the other man is entirely serious.

“Yes, ‘literally’. You see, the  _fugu_ is quite the poisonous fish if you don’t know how to prepare it and one usually needs to train for years before being licensed to do so in Japan.” He continues on the history of the fish for a moment, until he suddenly stops, the fingers that were previously carding through his hair now gently smoothing the lines on his face.. “What’s the matter my dear? You seem… disappointed.”

“I guess it just feels… anti-climatic?” He knows that not all of Harry’s tales end in mayhem and destruction, but after the car chase in the streets of Tokyo, he had hoped for something a bit different.

Thankfully, Harry seems to understand, chuckling lightly before leaning down to press a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You’re right at that. How about I tell you about my mission in Moscow instead?”

“The one with the ballerinas?“ He had that one a few times already, but he loves Harry’s delivery of it.

“Ah, no. That would be the one with the cow this time.”

Even if he’s never heard it before, he snorts in amusement, smiling when he notices the fondness in Harry’s eye as he look down at him.

He catches his free hand in his and brings it to his mouth, lips brushing against Harry’s knuckles. “Can’t wait to hear it.”


End file.
